


One More Day

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ...or not, Feels, Hurt, I don't know whether to put comfort..., Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can’t take it anymore…<br/>Will Sherlock return in time to stop him from ending it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One More Day

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic based on this gifset: http://cumberstruck.tumblr.com/post/40618610967/john-cant-take-it-anymore-will-sherlock-return  
> And this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9dRGcHH7deE (by cumberstruck.tumblr.com)  
> This should have been a one-shot fanfiction but luckily I'm not the BBC that kills your favourite characters so..this is just the first chapter. I hope I'll be able to publish more chapters regularly.  
> Anyway hope you like it :)  
> Comments and critics (nothing mean, please) are welcome :)  
> P.S: Also thanks to Sara (thescienceofjohnlock.tumblr.com). She knows why :)  
> Sorry for my not good English anyway :)  
> Title inspired by the song "One More Day" by The Vast :)

_How are you?_

_Are you ever coming back?_

_I have changed_

_And I've realized I was wrong_

  

_I was wrong_

_Now I'll never see your face anymore_

_Oh my Love,_

_I'd give anything for one more day with you_

_One More Day - Vast_

 

 

 

Quiet. Silence.

 

 It's strange how these two things, that John has always found relaxing, have become the two things he hates most. The same goes for the cemetery. John has always hated the cemeteries, he finds them sad, and now this is the place he visits most often.

  
It doesn't take long to find the gravestone that he is searching for. It is so ... beautiful, standing out among others.  
  
Black marble and a single name engraved on it: Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Two years. Two years and six months, to be precise. Two and a half years of solitude for John. It has been a nightmare for him these last two and a half years. He has tried with therapy, going at least twice a week to the therapist. But he didn’t find it very useful and so he stopped going there. He had been in his new flat for a few months before deciding to return 221B.

 Despite all the pain he feels, he prefers to live there, in the Baker Street flat rather than there. He also got a job at St Barts, as a doctor. It is the only little distraction that he has, at this time. He has remained in contact with Lestrade, sometimes the Inspector comes to visit him for a chat. Although John suspects that Lestrade wants to just check if he is fine, and that he is not ... dead.

 

* * *

  
John speaks with Sherlock, or better, his gravestone, and tells him everything. How's the job etc...  
  
Then stops. And what comes after, the gravestone already knows. John takes a deep breath. "I was so alone and I owe you so much. Please, there's just one more thing. One more thing, one more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don't.Be.Dead.Would you do that? Just for me. Just stop it. Stop this. "And then John begins to cry and sob. He doesn't care how he looks, Sherlock was his best friend, if not something more than a friend, and it is too painful to hold in.  In the end, he gives a tap on the gravestone and leaves, not without a promise to return.  
  
 _Sherlock watches from behind a tree the whole scene, he knows he did the right thing faking his death, but it breaks his heart to see John in that state. Fortunately, Sherlock will return soon, to him at 221B. Now that he has destroyed Moriarty's web, he needs only to do some last things and then he will go home. "Don't worry John" he whispers "I'm coming back to you."_  
  
John is in his bedroom, sitting at his desk, watching the screen of his pc. The counter on his blog is still stopped at 1895 followers. The last post that mentions: "He was my best friend and I'll always believe in him".  
  
Some of the comments to that post, a few comments, say "I believe". All the others are mostly insults, and phrases that John doesn't want to read. He doesn't care if others don't believe in Sherlock. He believed, believes, and will always believe in Sherlock, no matter what others say. John closes the pc and launches a look at the open drawer of the desk, inside is just some paperwork and his gun. Even that reminds him of Sherlock and all those times that the detective fired at the wall, at one am. In these recent days a thought has made its way into the head of John. At least two or three times, if not more, has decided to kill himself. Reaching Sherlock in the afterlife, if ever the afterlife exists. But he has driven away that thought more than once and he does again now, closing the drawer. At the end of the day, after a visit from Lestrade, John has dinner and goes to sleep.

* * *

Sherlock is on the roof of St. Barts. He looks to him on the road. John doesn't understand what is happening. Sherlock tells him he was a fake. That he created him, Moriarty, for his own purposes. He wants to believe, he believes more than ever in his best friend. The only consulting detective in the world. Smarter than anyone else. He can’t believe that Sherlock is a fake. Then Sherlock says "Goodbye, John" and falls. And comes down with a sickening thud.

* * *

  
John wakes up. His breathing  is labored and his eyes are bright with tears. Always the same nightmare. Now it's a habit to wake up suddenly like this.Though very early, he gets up and has breakfast, then prepares himself and eventually goes to work.  
  
Arriving at St. Barts he meets Molly, he and Molly chat a little she is worried about him, it's easy to see but he merely fakes a smile and goes back to work. The day is quiet, there aren't many patients to visit. Once he has finished all visits, he goes to have a coffee at the cafeteria at the hospital. There he meets Molly again, who asks him to go to the laboratory to check some of the analysis of patients. John replies with a nod and heads to the laboratory.  
  
Even that place reminds him of Sherlock. He takes a deep breath and suddenly remembers the last time he saw Sherlock, before seeing him committing suicide. They had argued because Sherlock had refused to go with him to check on Mrs. Hudson, who had apparently been shot, but that eventually was revealed to be a lie. "Alone is what I have. Alone protects me.” Sherlock said. In that statement, John replied with an offhanded "No. Friends protect people ". That sudden recall, that flashback in his mind, was the straw that broke the camel's back. John leaves the lab and begins to cry. He grabs his coat and runs home. He can’t stand it any longer, he can’t live without Sherlock. 221B is lonely due to the absence of Mrs. Hudson, who is currently away, visiting her sister,  John is thankful for this and runs into the room, opens the desk drawer and loads the gun. He sits on the bed and begins to write a couple of notes: a farewell to Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade and one to Molly.  
  
 _The moment has finally arrived. Sherlock arrives in front of 221B and knocks. He knows that won't be easy, he knows that explaining the reasons for his false death to John will be hard and also that John may not want to listen, may not forgive him. Sherlock expects someone to open the door but there doesn't seem to be anyone in. Eventually he takes the key from his pocket and opens the door. No Mrs. Hudson, no John but Sherlock has a strange feeling, so he takes off his coat and begins to explore the flat, hoping to find someone, John, particularly._  
  
John finishes writing the notes, thanks are due to as Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade and Molly for taking care of him, but it's time to go. He stands and points the gun at his head, breaths deeply and shoots. A single shot.  
  
Sherlock is in front of the door of John's bedroom, when he hears the shot. His eyes become wide, his gaze expresses a single mood: panic. He quickly opens the door and stands in front of what he most feared in these two and a half years.  
  
John is on the floor. The blood is flowing from a hole in his temple, his gun lying near his body. "John ... " Sherlock whispers. He cannot believe what she sees. He takes John's body and lays him on the bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Then he checks John's pulse. In his eyes it rekindles hope. There is still a very weak beating of John’s heart.  
  
Sherlock grabs the phone and calls an ambulance, then calls Lestrade urging him to immediately reach 221B and then Molly asking her to prepare a place at St. Barts for John. He does't tell anyone what happened, partly because even he doesn't know.The ambulance arrives quickly at Baker Street, the doctors start immediately to work on John and take him to the hospital. Lestrade arrives just after the ambulance has left with John in the direction of St. Barts.  
  
"What happened? " the Inspector asks.  
  
"I don't know. I just know that John has attempted suicide" he says.  
  
The trip to the hospital seems to last an eternity, even though it was really only a few minutes. When Sherlock and Lestrade arrive at St. Barts, they find Molly distraught and the doctors have John on a stretcher and are running toward the operating room. Sherlock joined them immediately. "John I'm here with you. I'm alive and I'll never leave you again. I promise. And then I... "   
Shortly after, the doctors ask Sherlock to get away and then they go into the operating room.  
  
Sherlock stays there, looking astonished, and the tears are wetting his face now. "...I love you "


	2. Going Back To The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers. It's been a long time since I've posted the first chapter, I know.  
> I'm sorry, but I've been busy with school, and I've also had writer's block.  
> But here I finally am with the 2nd chapter.  
> Hope you'll like it :)  
> As usual sorry for my bad bad english :s  
> P.S: the title comes out from The Scientist by Coldplay.  
> It's one of my favorites songs and it reminds me of Johnlock <3  
> If you've never heard it here it is the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EdBym7kv2IM

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures,_

_Pulling your puzzles apart._

_Questions of science, science and progress,_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart._

 

_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me,_

_Oh and I rush to the start._

_Running in circles, chasing tails,_

_And coming back as we are._

 

_Nobody said it was easy, oh its such a shame for us to part._

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_No one ever said it would be so hard._

_I'm going back to the start._

_The Scientist - Coldplay_

 

 Tick... Tock. Tick... Tock. The ticking of the clock echoes in Sherlock's mind.

The detective sits near to Lestrade, in the waiting room, head in his hands. All he can think is that what happened it's all his fault.

He thought that John was strong enough to live without him. But now, he realises how he was wrong.

John couldn't live without him, Sherlock was everything John had. Sherlock.. had brought the doctor to life again when he had entered in his life, and faking his death he had brought John to not living again. Sherlock had realised this during his years away from him, 'cause for him that worked at the same way as for John. John was everything to him... and now he risks to lose him.

He thinks about what John had told him, or better to his grave, more than a time: "Don't. Be. Dead." So he takes a deep breath and murmurs "Now.. YOU... don't be dead"

Lestrade notices the detective murmuring and looks at him. "What are you saying?"

Sherlock turns to face him. "Nothing" he just says.

Lestrade sighs and looks at Sherlock. He has never seen him in that state, so he doesn't know what to do. At last he decides to talk. "Sherlock.. don't worry. John's strong. He will make it".

Sherlock shakes his head. He can't stand people that try to reassure other people. "Lestrade.. you're tired. Go home".

The inspector is tired, that's true, but he doesn't want to leave the other man alone. "No. I'll stay here until someone won't update us about John".

"Fine". And with that they stop talking.

After about a couple of hours a doctor reaches them. "You're the familiars of the victim?"

Sherlock looks at the man. "I'm a close friend. How... how is he?"

The doctor looks at the detective and sighs. "He has survived... but he's in a coma"

Sherlock doesn't know how to feel. He's happy 'cause John isn't dead.. but he fears that he won't wake up from the coma. "And is it possible for him to wake up or...?" he asks. "He'll probably wake up.. we just don't know when." is the answer he receives. "Can I see him?" he asks again. "Yes" the doctor says and leads him to the room, while Lestrade says a quick "goodbye" and walks away.

Sherlock's follows the doctor until they arrive at John's room. 221 is the number. Sherlock can't help but smirks at the coincidence. When he enters the smirk on his face disappears.

His friend lies on the bed, his head bandaged. He sats on a chair near the bed and takes John's hand carefully. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he whispers. "John... please, don't die. Live for me... I promise, when you'll wake up, to explain everything to you." he says rambling. "John... I.. I love you" his voice breaks at this point, a single tear streaming down his face. He stays there for a long time before he decided to go back at the flat and come back the day after.

When he goes to the flat he founds it empty, since Mrs. Hudson isn't there. He puts away his coat and sits in his armchair eventually falling asleep.

From the day after onward he stays at the hospital for hours every single day, talking to John, hoping to him to wake up. In the meantime Mrs. Hudson comes back to the flat and discovers that Sherlock's alive, and forgives him easily. It has been about three weeks since John's... attempt at suicide when finally something happens. John wakes up. Sherlock is there when it happens, so he runs out the room and goes to call a nurse. What happens after is something he didn't expect. A couple of nurses run to control John, and he has to stay outside. He waits for about another couple of hour before the same doctor he had talked to that night comes out of the room. He looks at Sherlock. His expression is strange. He looks worried. Sherlock looks at him, wanting to run in his friend's room. "Doctor, he's awake.. is he ok? Can I see him?"

"Yes, Mr. Holmes, you can see your friend. But I have to warn you... his brain has reported some damages. He knows who is he.. but he probably won't remember about you". Sherlock doesn't want to believe to his words. He has to see that, otherwise he won't believe it. "Okay. Now can I go?" he asks. "Yes" the doctor says before walking away.

He runs to the room and to find John awake and looking.. good. "John. Finally." John looks at the detective with an ood look. "Sorry... do I know you?"

That question breaks Sherlock once more. "It's... it's me. Sherlock.. don't you remember?" John shakes his head. "No. I don't remember about you. Should I?"

Sherlock's eyes are bright for the tears he's fighting back. "Yes... you should..."

"I'm sorry. Really..." the other replies. "Are you sure you've not walked into the wrong room?"

"Yeah... I suppose I have to go now. Sorry to have disturbed you. Bye" he says, before turning on his heels.

"No, wait... you can stay. If you want." John quickly says. He doesn't know the exact reason, but he feels that he can trust the man, and he almost can say he has seen him yet, somewhere.

"I don't want to bother you" Sherlock says.

"Don't worry. You won't bother me. I have to admit I have a good feel about you.. don't know why though"

A smile appears on Sherlock's face, before he goes back to the room and sits near the bed. The blonde man smiles back. "Nice to meet you. I'm John Watson. Even if it seems to me you know that yet" Sherlock nods. "Let's say I'm good at guessing" he shrugs. "Well.. nice to meet you John. I'm Sherlock Holmes" he replies. John smiles and Sherlock does that too.

They talk for a long time, until Sherlock hasn't got to go. But before he walks away John says one last thing. "Tomorrow the doctors will allow me to come out"

"So what?"

"Well.. I'd love to talk to you again. I have the feelings you and me... well, that we know each other before this" he points at his head. "And I'd really love to see you again"

Sherlock smiles. "Fine. See you tomorrow then" he says before leaving the hospital. Once out he murmurs. "I'll lead you back to me. Back to US"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. End of the chapter. Tell me what you think about it, I'd really appreciate to read your opinion :)  
> I promise that I'll try and update the 3rd chapter very soon.  
> Well... that's all. For now ;)  
> xoxo, the writer ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to have read this ;)  
> Hope you've enjoyed it :)


End file.
